rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Zenthos Dae
Terror, fear, darkness. Zenthos was once considered the most powerful, and terrible of all the mortals in Gielinor. Though in his pride and arrogance he was defeated by humans. His deeds are still legendary and he is reveared by many still. The only question remains-... what will he do next? The world may never know! Rise to Power Dot The God Wars Dot The Fourth Age Dot The Fifth Age and Kharidia With the fifth age, Zenthos moved to Al Kharid where he began searching for his master, Azzanadra. The Zamorakians who had inprisoned him had done well at hidding him, thus Ali the Wise and himself could only debate. One day in Pollinveach has met a man named Dalkal Stord. Dalkal was a proud man, who was looking for mercenaries to help him in his business. Zenthos introduced himself as Zalfra, in an elven form. Little did he know he had joined a group of assassins out to claim the desert. The assassins themselves were few, but they had high connections. Soon they began to serve Path O. Genic, leader of Varrock. Path was a good man, but he feared combat. When Falador was ransacked by a man named Russia, Path fled and left Zenthos alone to stop the onslaught from Ardougne from taking Varrock. Zenthos convinced the invaders to leave, and thus stopped the entire civilized world from being conquered, one of the few takes many would appreciate from him. The assassins eventually fell apart, and Zenthos took his leave to Seer's Village, a region he had appreciated for some time. The Rise of Camelot Zenthos took claim of the area around the castle Camelot, and began to build himself an army. Unfortunatly, he was not the only one seeking the castle. A man backed by Russia and his empire were trying to seize the throne. Zenthos turned to the one human who owed him a favour, Lord Toner of Falador. Toner was defeated by Russia before he moved on to Varrock where Zenthos repeled him, and he wanted revenge. Toner and Zenthos together defeated Russia in head on combat, and Zenthos began his rule. With Russia still threatening from the South, Zenthos began to befriend the evil ruler, as well as grow his own army. With allies like the Rovins and the Seal Navy, Zenthos found himself well surrounded and gaining power. The first test for Camelot came when their neighbors in Burthorpe, the Rovins, came under attack by the Kinshra. Reinforced by Camelot, the Rovins held back the Kinshra and repeled them from Burthorpe, though at the loss of Taverly. Zenthos himself ravaged the battlefield, fighting the Lord and Lady of the Kinshra himself. Later, Zenthos discovered Lord Xandres was a mahjarrat as well, and they became friends. With more time, Camelot became a major world power. No group alone could defeat it, and with allies like Ardounge, Burthorpe, and the Kinshra, Zenthos was untouchable. Zeniethrea Zenthos's lust for power grew with his armies. He began to push North and West, taking the Gnome Stronghold and Rellekka. He established five holds, putting a ruler incharge of each, and proclaimed himself King of Zeniethrea, his new kingdom. This new kingdom would last for years to come, though over time it began to crumble. Traitors like Remus Nin and old friends turned enemies crippled Camelot. The Nin Family grew well under Zenthos's care, but soon it tried to kill its master and take over. Zenthos stormed the Nin stronghold himself, fighting off five Nins and his daughter who had taken to Remus. He could have killed them all, right there, but instead he banished them. Dalkal Stord reappeared, and claimed Zenthos had taken his men to grow his Kingdom. Dalkal beseiged Camelot, for a few days, before Zenthos defeated him. Path Genic convinced Zenthos to allow Dalkal to live in Al Kharid and rule the land, which Zenthos agreed to. The final blow to Camelot came with the Fall of Russia. With Jack Rovin and countless others, Zenthos and the rebels attacked Russia. When Ardougne fell, many new clans fought for the throne. Zenthos himself through in his hat, but no one wanted to give the mahjarrat more power. Eventually, the group fell apart when Zenthos's head generals deserted him to join his own daughter, Cassiel. The time had come for Zenthos to restore the memories of his children, for they had become thorns in his side. The Return of Camelot The Shadows of Defiance were born, and Zenthos began to train his remaining followers to be dangerous fighters. A group known as the Ryders had taken over Camelot. When Zenthos attacked, they fell like trees before a roaring fire. Zenthos had returned, and with his new power from his fresh kills, he broke the memory charms on his children, reclaiming most of his forces. Seer's, Catherby, and Camelot were once again safe. Soon Hemenster joined his lands. Zenthos's first problem was a group called Dark Moon. Dark Moon found themselves with a shit list of their leader, Faolan, which they began to kill off. Zenthos of course was on this list, but Zenthos out-smarted them, using a Shadow of himself to fight the group. The Shadow was defeated, but they did not kill Zenthos. Dark Moon marched on Burthorpe, where Zenthos arrived to aid the Rovins. The battle was a lost cause, and Zenthos blew the castle, killing half of Dark Moon. But a mahjarrat named Rilkir, Zenthos's right hand man was taken prisoner by Dark Moon. Zenthos battled Faolan and two of his mahjarrat in Rilkir's mind, a place Zenthos dominated, but the battle killed Rilkir. Dark Moon was eventually defeated by the Kinshra, but not before Faolan tricked Zenthos into losing his left arm. Zenthos replaced his left arm with an alloy he found in the Elemental Workshop, though just as the creater of the workshop, the metal began to take control of Zenthos. More problems were brewing in Kandarin though. Ardougne and Zenthos were not on speaking terms, but a new villian was growing in Rellekka. The Vekons were coming to power. One day a man named Drazker, an old soldier of Zenthos's came to him with a plan to sack Ardougne and Yannile. Zenthos betrayed Drazker, and with Ardougne aiding him, he crushed the Vekon in Rellekka, though Drazker escaped. With this, Zenthos and the other nations of Kandarin grew closer. Ardougne and Yannile had plans to unite all of Kandarin into one kingdom, but the only problem was Zenthos. Zenthos wanted to lead the Kingdom himself, while they wanted him to remain in Camelot as an advisor to the throne. While the debates went on, Zenthos's Lord in Rellekka was defeated by a group known as the Polemistis. Zenthos met with their leader, and they grew into friends quickly. The rest of Kandarin saw the Polemistis as a threat, and Zenthos's alliance with them scared them. Eden Syvian, leader of Yanille came to Zenthos, and told him he was going to get himself killed if he didn't release his alliance with the Polemistis. Zenthos asked Eden to leave, but Eden challenge one of Zenthos's men to a duel in his rage. Zenthos didn't take kindly to the idea, and while they duel, Zenthos attempted to kill Eden. He slipped away, and Zenthos returned his Camelot, preping his defences. The Rangers arrived, and the battle began. Many of Zenthos's men were killed by the Rangers, but Zenthos killed four of the Rangers himself. The Rangers retreated, and Ardougne arrived. Zenthos finally revealed himself. He turned into his Lich Form, and raised his slain soldiers as undead. Through the cannonfire, Ardougne and Yannile pushed into the courtyard. Zenthos dueled Eden, troops from Lumbridge, and a giant from Ardounge. Just as he was about to kill Eden, Zenthos was hit from a cannonball thrown by the giant, that sent him flying into Seer's Village. As he lost, his undead warriors fell, and Camelot was defeated. Zenthos managed to escape as a spirit, leaving his body behind. With his remaining forces, Zenthos fled to Uzer, where he hide in a citadel he constructed, waiting for Yanille to come finish the job. But they never came, and Zenthos was forgotten. Rebirth and the Commonwealth Zenthos was without a body, he pocessed a lone skull his Uzer. He needed a body, and he knew where to get one. With the help of a strange woman named Lorelei, Zenthos made the trip to Camelot, where they unearthed the body of Rilkir. Lorelei, using his necromagicks, trapped Zenthos's soul into Rilkir's body, allowing Zenthos total control over its shape and appearance. Now Zenthos found himself alive and powerful once more, but with more enemies then he needed. In Al Kharid, he met a man named Corvus, who he pledged his remaining land to in exchange to be commander of his armies. Corvus agreed, and a new opportunity arrose. Corvus soon brought Kharidia into a group known as the Commonwealth of Gielinor. Asgarnia, Kharidia, and Misthalin joined together to oppose Kandarin's growing might. Many were shocked by Zenthos's appearance at the first meeting, but Corvus put them in their place. Zenthos became one of the leading Generals of the Commonwealth as Corvus became its president. Unfortunatly the Commonwealth was also betrayed, by the Kinshra who ruled Varrock. The Commonwealth attacked Varrock, but met the Kinshra and Kandarin. Together they defeated the Commonwealth, destroying it. Zenthos was not done though, he rallied forces that remained, and attacked Varrock again. This time they prevailed, though King Ehrick escaped before Zenthos could kill him. Varrock and the fall. The other leaders who had assisted Zenthos in the attack did not wish to see Zenthos on the throne. Zenthos found himself as Lord Chancellor, a title that put him in control of everything except the Kingdom outright. Varrock was in a state of rebellion to the new rulers, and Zenthos only laughed at the men who failed. He knew what needed to be done, but they ignored Zenthos and continued in their ways. When Ehrick returned, threatening to kill them all, they allowed Ehrick to take a place on a council that would rule Varrock. Zenthos didn't take kindly to this. Ehrick knew Zenthos was coming for him, thus he went and gathered the most powerful artefacts man had to use against the mahjarrat. The Shield of Arrav and an amulet of strength gave Ehrick enough might to match Zenthos. The Shield rendered his magic useless, thus Zenthos and Ehrick had to match swords. Begin a mage, Zenthos was defeated at swordplay, and fled into the castle. Zenthos's remaining loyalists, lead by a young mahjarrat called DImitri, began to set explosives around the castle as Zenthos held the Kandarin and Kinshra at bay within the castle. As his last act, Zenthos broke the bound that held him to Rilkir's body, and escaped just as the shell was destroied. The mahjarrat who had come to kill Zenthos with Ehrick protected themselves from the explosion and escaped. Ehrick kicked out the fools who had denied Zenthos rule, and retook the Kingdom for himself. A statue was erected in Ehrick's honor over Zenthos. This outraged Uviliu, Zenthos's fourth child, who thought his father was dead. He lead an army on Varrock, only for it to be destroyed, and Uviliu killed by Eden Syvian and his pet mahjarrat. Zenthos Forever The spirit of Zenthos searched the world for a host. He pawed at the minds of his once allies and friends trying to find a way back into a body. Eventually he came across Lothorian Foryx, a powerful Vyrelord, who could help bring Zenthos back. The problem was Lothorian needed three others to perform the ritual, and a sacrafice. Zenthos reached out to his children to help find a sacrafice and help in the ritual. Only Ausar, his eldest son was capable of the magic necessary. Aurora, Zenthos's youngest daughter was on her death bed, and offered to be her father's sacrafice. In a very high pressure and emotional scene, Aurora passed and Zenthos returned in a new body, though he was still weak. The lose of his daughter Cassiel was soon discovered as well, and Zenthos went into hidding to try and deal with the lose of his three youngest children. While in hidding, Zenthos discovered what all his years of magic and his close escapes with death had done to him. In his head he heard the voices of those who had died to keep him alive, as well as a darker version of himself. Many times Zenthos tried to take his own life, but he failed, driving himself into pure insanity. He emerged from hidding a few notable times to remind the world he was lurking. In the most noteable he hunted a group of powerful gems, hoping to regain his lost powers. Instead he was detained and humilatingly searched in the throne room of Ardougne. When they released him, Zenthos teleported to Piscatory's Fishing Colony, the home of the Rovin Family, and blasted his way inside, wearing only a pair of underwear. After finding some clothes, and gathering some followers, Zenthos marched on Ardougne with red in his eyes. He quickly swarmed the castle unaware of his attack, though his troops were haulted in the courtyard. Zenthos moved to the roof, where he met the young dragon Storm and a few others. After a brief engagement an Ardounge nobel promised Zenthos compensation, and his troops withdrew, though Ardougne tells the story another way. On another occassion Zenthos emerged and formed a brief army in the Fremennik Islands called the Northern Empire. He quickly used his reasources to build a huge navy, fearing Kandarin would decend on him at any time. Zenthos even grew to paranoid and left his star pupil DImitri in charge, to return to his isolation. The End. The ritual arose, and Zenthos was quick to attend. Standing near the marker with Dimitri's followers, Zenthos absorbed plenty of power, and found himself fully restored at long last. He quickly went to action. Those he had killed in the past were risen again, as his Dread Knights, Archers, and Liches. He also began constructing golems, enchanted to follow his orders strickly. All the while Zenthos has slowly grow more and more insane. He decided it was time to find more followers of his own, and has begun abducting and testing individuals to see if they are worthy of his wisedom. Mean while other plots have begun to come into effect, though these will come to pass in time. Fear of losing himself to the voices in his head began to take Zenthos. He began to find himself shouting outloud instead of in his head. Most troubling was one of the voices had power, and Zenthos would often find himself with gaps in his memory. Consulting all his knowledge, he formulated a plan to remove this voice, thus save himself. Ausar was sent to gather malevolent energy to draw out the spirit, a task he couldn't hope to complete alone. Thus Zenthos also called upon Dimitri. The voice took control of Zenthos, and commanded DImitri to kill Ausar, hopping Ausar would kill DImitri and then bring it the energy to use for it's own personal gain. Together Dimitri and Ausar overcame the wights Sliske had imbuned with malevolent energy, and fled with their lives. Dimitri took the opprotunity to strike Ausar when they stopped to recover. Ausar realized the voice had already taken his father, and hope was all but lost. Dimitri went to Ectercia to make sure Leeza was safe, while Ausar went to the ritual site to confront Zenthos if he awaited. There, Ausar and Zenthos put steel to steel, until Dimitri arrived, were Zenthos surprised Dimitri and stabbed him clean through the chest. While he made the blow, Ausar gave Zenthos an equally devestating blow. The power of the attack allowed Zenthos to speak to his son one last time, where he told Ausar to use the energy to save DImitri instead of trying to save him. Zenthos utter his last breathe, before he greeted the Great Lord with open arms. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mahjarrat Category:Royalty Category:Kandarin Category:Misthalin Category:Zarosian Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Modern Magic user Category:Military Category:Commander Category:Warrior Category:Mage